


Have A Cup Of Cheer

by Mam0714



Series: The 12 Days of Bellarke [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, tip jars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mam0714/pseuds/Mam0714
Summary: When Clarke walks into the small, homey coffee shop that was recommended to her by Raven, she is not expecting to get in the middle of a sibling bet. Bellamy and Octavia have placed two tip jars in front of the registers and are competing to see who can make the most money. Clarke decides that every time she is going to place her extra change into Octavia's jar. Can Bellamy change her mind?(BTW, I know the chapter summary isn't very good, but I had no idea what else to put.) :(





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of The 12 Days of Bellarke series. I am SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me too weeks just to upload this little part, but recently I have discovered that it is very difficult to find time to study for finals, the SAT, and write all at the same time. I was meaning to upload yesterday since it was Christmas, but my parents got angry because they said I was spending too much time on the computer when I was supposed to be with my family. I promise I will try to do better and upload as soon as I can.

Clarke stopped in front of the coffee shop, looking at the bright lights inside and hoping that the prices wouldn’t be as expensive as the Starbucks a few blocks away. Above the doors hung a large sign that read The Ground in large, swooping cursive. Clarke tightened her coat around her and walked into the shops warm embrace. 

The air smelled of fresh ground beans and vanilla, the comforting scents leaving her standing still in the middle of the doorway, feeling the warm air from the shop on her front half and the cold winter wind from outside on her back. Around her were chairs and tables that sat along a black chalkboard wall. On the other side of the shop sat a fireplace with large cushioned chairs and a little couch. There were a couple of picture frames hanging on the walls with pictures colored black and white, showing an older woman with two children. The boy looked older than the girl but they both were wearing bright smiles that made Clarke feel as if she were at home. The pictures showed different scenes, but they all somehow led up to a colored picture sitting on the front counter beside the register. In the photograph was a man with impossibly messy, brown, curly hair. His deep brown eyes were crinkled and held laughter in them as he looked at the woman to his right. She had long brown hair that hung down over her shoulders and her blue eyes shone bright as she laughed at the man. They were beautiful together. 

Clarke noticed that she was blocking others from coming in and walked up to the counter, waiting in line before stepping up to the register. She looked up from digging around in her purse for her wallet to looking into the face of the woman from the pictures. “Um, hello. Can I have a chocolate mocha, please?” she asked. 

“Yeah, sure. By the way, you should totally put your change in that tip jar.” she said, pointing in front of the register to where two jars were sitting beside each other. One jar had the name Bellamy wrote on it in all caps in simple black sharpie. It held a couple of dollars with some pennies sitting at the bottom of the jar. The other jar read Octavia and had glitter and butterflies surrounding the name. There was an assorted mixture of coins filling at least one fourth of the jar and it had way more bills floating around inside of it then the alternative. 

Clarke studied both of the jars before taking the change the woman (she was guessing her name was Octavia) had given her and beginning to drop the money into the jar. 

“Octavia” a deep voice spoke from behind her “you know it’s cheating for you to tell people which jar to place their money in.” Clarke turned to see the man from the pictures hovering behind her. He was probably even more attractive than he was in the photographs and she could see where freckles were sprinkled sporadically across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He was taller than she expected and she had to tilt her neck upwards to be able to look at him properly. He smirked down at her before saying “I think the actual jar you want to put your money into would be the Bellamy one, princess.”

Clarke glanced back forth between the man and the woman, both of them staring at her with an expectant look before holding her hand over Octavia’s jar and dropping the money in. “I don’t like people telling me what I want.” she said, looking back at the man. She had always hated people telling her what she could or couldn’t do, whether because she was girl or because her mother was chief of surgery and she “wouldn’t want to ruin her mother’s reputation, now would she?” 

The woman laughed out loud and the man’s change in expression, going from a hopeful look to furrowed eyebrows and a scowl. “Good job, Bell. You’re definitely gonna win if you keep this up.” she said, her voice replete with sarcasm. 

The man, who she now knew was Bellamy, just deepened his scowl and turned to face Clarke. “Come on Princess, help me out a little here.”

Clarke grabbed her mocha, wrapping her hands around the styrofoam cup, and turned back to Bellamy. “My name isn’t princess. It’s Clarke. Here’s a helpful tip: Maybe if you didn’t call your customers stupid nicknames you would be getting more money.” Clarke told him before brushing by and pushing the door open to the winter chill. 

“Next time, Princess.” he called out. Clarke glanced back to find him smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away, walking out of the heated warmth and back into the cold airs grasp towards the hospital.

____________________________________

Twenty four hours later Clarke Griffin found herself inside The Ground again. Simply because the prices here were cheaper and Clarke needed a change anyways. Eventually going to the same coffee shop that she has been going to for the past two years gets old. It was definitely not because she couldn’t get the image of dark chocolate brown eyes and freckles out of her head ever since yesterday.

She stepped up to the register, asking for another chocolate mocha, where this time a boy with dark skin and a beanie took her order. Clarke went to go sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace, soaking up as much warmth as she could before she had to go back out into the storm that was the cold. She had been staring at the fire crackling against the wood and brick, rubbing her hands together to warm them and deep in thought when she felt a presence and the sinking of the couch cushion beside her. “So are you just going to sit there staring at the fire forever or are you planning on doing something today?” a familiar voice asked.

Clarke looked over to her right to find herself looking into the same chocolate brown eyes that she had been thinking about all the previous day. She rolled her eyes though and looked back at the fire ignoring the man that was fighting for attention, but she could feel his smirk from her seat. She glanced back at Bellamy, giving him a once over. His hair was just as disheveled as the day before and he was wearing a sweater vest under his apron. In his hands he held a styrofoam cup. On the side she was just able to make out the words Princess. He held out the cup for her and she gently pried her coffee from his grip, wrapping both of her hands around the warm cup and leaning back in her seat. “What do you want?” she asked. 

“What, am I not allowed to enjoy the pleasure of your company, princess?” he smirked. God, Clarke thought, he really needs to stop doing that. 

“Depends. Are you really looking for my company or are you looking for more tips?”

Bellamy bursted out laughing, his face breaking into a grin. “Well, you’ve got me there, princess.”

“Clarke” she said.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Not princess.”

“Bellamy Blake” he said holding out his hand for her to shake with a grin. “A pleasure to meet you, princess.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, annoyed at his strange persistence in calling her princess.

“Bellamy!” Octavia yelled from the counter “Stop annoying the customers and do your job!”

“I’m making conversation, O. You’re the only person here who finds that annoying.” Bellamy called back in frustration. He stood up and offered her a hand which she took gratefully. 

“Duty calls, princess. But before I go, got any other helpful tips up your sleeve to help me get more money.” he smiled at her. 

“Well, you could always put some effort into making your jar look nicer. People do like a little color and spice, you know.” she said putting what was left of her payment into Octavia’s tip jar. 

“And by people do you mean you.” Bellamy asked, the corners of his mouth quirked up at the corners. Clarke just shrugged and smiled. “Guess you’ll have to find out tomorrow.”

Bellamy grinned, full and happy. “Tomorrow it is, princess. See you then.” And on that note Clarke nodded and walked out into chilly, frigid air. 

___________________________

The following day, Clarke had just sat down at a table by the window with her chocolate mocha and was watching the different people who walked by when she heard the scraping of the chair across from her pulling out. She looked over and watched as Bellamy sat down, his arms resting on the table and leaning forwards in her direction. “Well, well princess. I see you came back. Did you miss me?” he grinned.

“Well, I certainly didn’t miss your weird attempts at panhandling for money to put in your jar.” Clarke shot back.

Bellamy laughed, grinning. “But that’s what makes our time together fun!” he said with faux hurt. Clarke rolled her eyes. “What’s with the jars?” she asked suddenly.

“Oh, well one day Octavia and I were arguing over who we thought the customer’s liked better. And then Monty, that guy over there-” Bellamy said, pointing to an asian boy with long black hair who was putting some muffins into the glass case, “-he’s one of my bakers, but anyways, so he came up with the idea of getting two tip jars and putting our names on. He said whoever made the most money wins and yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Bellamy leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. 

“How’s that working out for you?” Clarke teased.

Bellamy scowled, his eyebrows furrowing together and mumbled “It’s not that people like her better than me, it’s just- she’s more social.” Clarke was surprised by his reasoning. “Are you not normally a social person? I mean you came up to me acting as if you owned the world.”

Clarke could see the tips of his ears beginning to redden and a slight flush had spread across his cheeks. “No. Octavia says I’m an antisocial history nerd.”

“Then why did you come up and talk to me?” Clarke asked confused.

Bellamy’s face turned even more red. “Well, um- you were pretty and I just thought that I had to stop this beautiful person from making a mistake and feeding the monster that is my sister.” This time it was Clarke’s turn to blush. Bellamy had called her beautiful.

“Did I hear you say that you were a history nerd?” Clarke asked quickly trying to change the subject. Bellamy’s face lit up and mouth broke out into a bright grin. “Yeah. You know when Octavia was born my mom let me name her. I decided to name her Octavia after Augustus’ sister.”  
Clarke laughed. “Cute.”

Bellamy continued to smile brightly at her and all that afternoon he continued to tell her as many cool history facts as he could remember (which was a lot). Bellamy spouted them out as if he were a bucket of knowledge slowly pouring out his intelligence upon others, but he also told her little things about his family. By then end of the day Clarke knew what the difference was between Greek and Roman togas and that Bellamy’s mother had died when he was seventeen and Octavia was fourteen. He had fought hard for custody and as soon as he turned eighteen he took over the shop, working there nonstop to make all the payments needed. Eventually though Bellamy had to get back to work and they walked up to the front, Bellamy watching as Clarke put her change into Octavia’s jar. “Hey, Bellamy-” she said, before walking out the door. “You want another helpful tip?” Bellamy nodded, his head bobbing up and down. 

“Maybe, you should try socializing more often. After all, it’s not like you’re not bad at it.” She winked at him and opened the door of the shop stepping out into the cold air, but Clarke found she was being held back by a warm grasp on her wrist. She looked behind her to see Bellamy standing there holding her wrist, looking conflicted. “Clarke, um- there’s this new exhibition at the history museums and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me.” 

Clarke stood silent in the doorway of The Ground shocked at his sudden invitation. “I mean- you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. It’s cool really, I’ll- I’ll just ask someone else.” Bellamy said quickly, attempting to backtrack and maybe save his friendship with Clarke. 

“No!” Clarke yelled quickly.

“Yeah, no- it’s, uh- it’s okay. I- I get it. Yeah, I’ll leave you alone now.” Bellamy stuttered, his expression deflated and his head hanging low. 

“No, no, I mean- you don’t have to ask anyone else. I’d be really happy to go with you.” Clarke fixed.

Bellamy snapped his head up, his face brightening to extreme heights, and his smile real and genuine. “Really?” he asked.

“Of course! I would love to go.”

“Okay, great! Uh, is Saturday okay, at say, 3?”

“Yeah, yeah. Saturday at three is cool.”

“Great!” Bellamy smiled. “See you then.” He let go of wrist, realizing that he was still holding it, and walked back inside before turning around quickly and coming back, pulling his phone out of pocket. “Um, I might need your number.” Bellamy said sheepishly. 

“Oh, duh. Of course.” she shook her head and took her phone out of her purse. They exchanged numbers, Clarke putting her name and number into his phone and handing it back to him. “Ok, for real, now. See ya!” Bellamy said really quick after giving back her phone. 

“Okay yeah.” and Bellamy walked back into the store. Clarke stood there watching him leave, her face a mask of astonishment and happiness. She began to walk towards the hospital and reached into her purse when she heard the familiar beep of her phone. Pulling her cell phone out her purse she noticed that she had a new text message. 

HAWT BARISTA  
So, princess… when will you invest into putting your money into my jar?

Princess  
Hmmm… Maybe when you stop calling me princess

HAWT BARISTA  
No can do, princess

Princess  
Guess your just forever destined to lose to Octavia then

HAWT BARISTA  
I don’t know. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Princess  
Well, I’d love to see them one day

HAWT BARISTA  
Count on it. I gotta go. Octavia is accusing me of “being too in love to even load the dishwasher”

Princess  
She’s got you all figured out, doesn’t she?

HAWT BARISTA  
Maybe ;) Talk to you later princess.

Clarke pushed her phone back into her purse and walked the rest of the way to the hospital with a huge grin on her face. And if her mother asked when she got there if she was okay or if something was seriously wrong, well she wasn’t required to tell her mother that she had an almost ‘date’ with the cute coffee shop owner that she had been crushing on, was she?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to comment (they are the food for my soul)! Please Kudos!! ;)


End file.
